When it Comes Around
by Lady Chipmunk
Summary: REPOST -- Sequel to Two Ships Series
1. Adventures in Diagon Alley

Title: When it Comes Around Author: Lady Chipmunk  
  
Rated: PG13  
  
Pairing: W/Severus  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS belongs to Joss, HP to Rowlings. No money being made here  
  
Summary: Sequel to "Two Ships"  
  
Willow was annoyed. She was lost in this strange and wonderful place that Severus had dropped her in. Apparently, Dumbledore had needed to talk to him immediately and so he'd brought her to Diagon Alley and then Apparated, and she so needed to learn how to do that, somewhere else.  
  
Well, she did have a list of what she needed, plus she had to pick up her own copies of the book list for her class-She was teaching!-and Sev had promised to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron for dinner. Hogwarts opened to the students in less than a week. There was too much for her to do to be lost. After all, she had to go everywhere.  
  
Resolve face in place she walked into the nearest shop. Inside there were hundreds of animals. Okay, so technically she didn't have to get one of those, but what could it hurt? Severus said many of the professors and students had familiars, not to mention mailing owls.  
  
An hour later she walked out with a tiny little champagne colored ferret kit. She had meant to get a kitten or an owl, but this little darling had been all alone in a glass case silently looking sad while the other animals played or made a racket. She couldn't just leave it there. So, she purchased it. The shop owner said it was a female and Willow fell in love the minute she picked the little creature up and it licked her nose. She named it Aradia.  
  
Next she managed to find the bookstore and robes store. She also picked up a cauldron, a set of potion ingredients, including a few Severus asked her to pick up, and just about everything else she needed. Except a wand.  
  
She knew she needed to find a place called Ollivander's. Snape had been very, very clear on that, but she hadn't seen it, and it was getting close to dinner time, and what if she couldn't find it, or worse what if she couldn't find her way back to the Leaky Cauldron-  
  
"Watch where you're going, mudblood!"  
  
Willow snapped out of her mental babble to find she had bumped into a boy, probably about sixteen. He was blonde with blue eyes and sharp features, plus the sneer. He kind of looked like Spike actually.  
  
"Um," she said, "sorry I ran into you. Do you happen to know where I can find Ollivander's?"  
  
"Little old to be a first year aren't you?"  
  
"Well, yes, but-" At that point Aradia poked her head out of Willow's coat where she had curled up for a nap. For some reason the boy in front of her paled and backed away. "Oh, it's okay. She doesn't bite or anything."  
  
"Did Harry and his crew put you up to this?"  
  
"Huh?" Willow asked patting Aradia's head gently until the little creature yawned and curled back up. "I just need directions to the store. I didn't mean anything."  
  
"Bloody, mudblood! Take your stupid little beast and get lost." With that the boy dashed away.  
  
"I am lost." Willow mumbled under her breath.  
  
"What was that, dear?" A plump witch in violet walked up to Willow.  
  
"Do you know how I can get to Ollivander's?"  
  
"Why certainly! Follow me."  
  
Willow followed and was in front of the place in moments. It looked kind of dusty and abandoned. The glass was dirty and there was only one wand in the window. With deep reservations she walked into the store.  
  
As she was looking around at the boxes upon boxes stacked everywhere a spry little man with huge eyes called to her.  
  
"Ah, Miss. Rosenberg. I was wondering when you'd arrive. I suppose you want to get right to business then?"  
  
"Please. Are you Mr. Ollivander?"  
  
"That I am. Here try this, seven inches willow with a dragon heartstring. Just give it a wave."  
  
Willow swished it as Severus had instructed her over the summer and then ducked as part of the ceiling collapsed. "I'm so sorry!"  
  
"No need, dear. It's to be expected. Let's try something else, shall we?" He handed her another wand. "This is nine and three quarter inches oak with a unicorn hair core."  
  
Except, Willow couldn't even touch it. As she reached out the end exploded in flames.  
  
"Dear me, definitely not."  
  
Willow went through dozens of wands after that. All had catastrophic effects. She was beginning to think she just wasn't meant for a wand, and she was late for her dinner. Ollivander just tossed her concerns off with a quick nonsense and vanished into the stacks. He was gone for quite some minutes.  
  
Having nothing better to do Willow made her way to the window to watch people pass. The wand there, though, caught her attention. It was a silvery wood, really quite pretty. Without thinking she picked it up. Instantly there was a crash of thunder and lightening seemed to fill the shop. But, it wasn't frightening and nothing was harmed. Actually, it was quite lovely. A warm wind surrounded her as Ollivander came running from the back of the shop. His eyes got even wider as he saw the wand she was holding. In fact, he dropped the boxes he was carrying and his jaw came unhinged. He looked like he was having a stroke.  
  
Willow immediately put the wand down. Obviously, she wasn't supposed to have touched it. Oddly, releasing it felt like leaving a part of herself behind. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking. I just picked it up, and it felt so peaceful to hold it, and I'm sure I wasn't suppose to, and if I damaged it I will pay to replace it, and-"  
  
Ollivander swallowed noisily. "It can't be replaced, nor have you any need to be sorry. It chose you. I never thought, I mean to go to someone, you must be a tremendously special young lady, Miss. Rosenberg."  
  
"Why? What is it?" Willow leaned over and fingered the smooth wood. Just touching it made her feel stronger, more at peace.  
  
"It's thirteen inches rowan with a core of the feather of a thunder bird." The little man almost sounded in awe.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I've never heard of a thunder bird."  
  
"Of course. They're very secretive. In fact, this is the only wand ever made with such a component. Thunder birds are servants of great good and would only add a witch or wizard who is also such. But, the are very selective and can not be asked for help. They must choose to give it. They also, as you may have realized, create thunder and lightening. Yes, indeed, you must be very, very special."  
  
Willow gulped. This was a one-of-a-kind wand with a unique component. There was no way she could afford it. Still, she had to try. "Will you sell it to me? How much?"  
  
"It's chosen you. I could not keep it from you after that, nor would I try. This is a momentous occasion for that wand to choose an owner. Consider it a gift, as I suspect you will be to us all. Now off with you. You have a dinner waiting."  
  
"Thank you." Willow smiled and nearly skipped out of the store. She couldn't wait to see Severus. 


	2. Soft Interludes

Willow rolled over and snuggled into Severus's back. For someone that tried to portray such a cold image he was really warm. And he was hers. She felt the big smile take over her face. She knew that soon she'd have to be more discreet about her feelings. After all, they had to work together and Sev had his oh-so-evil image to uphold. Having a perky little girlfriend doting on him, well, okay, harping on him anyway, with an adorable ferret in her pocket no less, would probably shoot his reputation all to hell. Which wasn't stopping him from having it. She grinned wider.  
  
"Whatever are you smiling about at this dreadful hour?" Severus groaned as he turned and wrapped her in his strong arms.  
  
"I was thinking about you. About us actually. And Aradia too."  
  
"I'm competing with a bloody ferret for your affections?" he snapped.  
  
Willow chuckled. "Nope. You lost that fight a few days ago."  
  
"Really?" His voice took on the silky tones that made reciting the Constitution sound sexy. Willow felt her body start to quiver. "Well perhaps I can make a come-back then, hmmm?" He deftly flipped her unto her back and pressed his lips to hers. It was a deep, passionate, no holds barred type of kiss that left Willow breathless and damn near shuddering.  
  
And Severus damn well knew it from the smirk on his face. Right now, though being annoyed at him looking smug was the furthest thing from her mind. She was too busy missing the feel of his lips against hers, of their tongues dueling and merging, of - Why the hell was he getting OUT of bed!  
  
"What are you doing, Sev? Get back here!"  
  
He laughed in that evil way he had. "Why? Have Aradia keep you company. I have errands to run."  
  
"You're evil." Willow muttered as she sat up.  
  
"Granted. Are you getting up?"  
  
"No. You're laying down."  
  
"Really? I-" But she didn't give him a chance to finish. She let her power fill her and uttered an incantation that pulled him, rather forcefully, into her arms.  
  
"Really." She whispered into his ear.  
  
It was after ten when she found herself again exhausted and wrapped in Severus's arms. It was her favorite place to be. She sighed contentedly.  
  
"Happy, my love?" he whispered, his soft breath caressing her cheek with the gentleness of butterfly wings.  
  
"Immensely. Are we still going to be able to have this kind of moment when school starts?"  
  
"Of course, just more carefully and with a bit more soundproofing. For such a little thing you're very loud." The silk was still in his voice and she didn't need to look to see the smirk. Ah hell, she was too tired to take him to task for it.  
  
"What time do I have to be on the Hogwarts Express?" she whispered.  
  
"Soon. It's a good thing you packed last night." Severus replied.  
  
"Very. It's almost ten thirty. We should get dressed."  
  
Severus nodded and sat up. "I do promise, Willow, that I will not let this part of our relationship be neglected. I just hope you trust that." The seriousness in his tone caught her unaware. She had turned to stand up and now she faced him again.  
  
"Sev, I had no doubt. Especially since if you did let it be forgotten I'd kick your ass back to Sunnydale."  
  
He laughed slightly, more of a snort.  
  
"You doubt me, buster?" Willow growled.  
  
"Not at all. You've proven quite...adept...at getting your way."  
  
"Oh you loved every second of it."  
  
He was silent for a moment as he locked eyes with her. Then he smiled ever so slightly. "I intend to do so again very shortly. However, at the moment you have a train to catch." He finished donning his robe. "And I have to prepare to terrify a school full of students, so," he gently slapped her on the behind, "off with you. I will see you at the feast tonight."  
  
"Where you're going to scowl and glower and pretend to hate me because I took the Defense Against the Dark Arts job?  
  
"Of course." He scowled darkly at her, but his eyes told a different story entirely. The look of mischief that gleamed there reminded her why she had agreed to go along with his little game over the class. Besides, it wasn't like snipping at each other was going to be something different for them.  
  
Might as well start now since he was Apparating to the village near Hogwarts, Hogsty or Pigsmead, something like that, while she rode the train, and so wouldn't see her for several hours once she left this room. She kissed him gently and then glared back into his scowling face. She saw his lips twitch in the way that said he was refusing to smile. With a grin she headed out the door and slipped her parting shot in as it closed.  
  
"And you wonder why the ferret is winning."  
  
She would have sworn she heard him laugh, even through the wood. 


	3. Train Ride Encounters

Willow knew she was running late so she didn't even stop to think when she saw the barrier between the platforms. She just ran through and straight onto the train. Which was fortunate since the whistle to depart started shrilling as she stepped into the compartment.  
  
Once sure she wasn't going to miss her ride she stopped and took a few gasping breaths. She needed more air, even if she was standing in the aisles. As she recovered she looked around. The train was packed with students. It wasn't going to be easy to find a place to sit.  
  
As she walked down the aisle she heard a familiar voice. "Well, if it isn't the mudblood. Figured I'd be seeing you."  
  
Willow turned slowly. She should have expected this. It wasn't like she wasn't nervous enough. No, now she had to deal with elitist little brats with no manners. Oh, well, she thought, it was time to channel her inner Snape. Smiling slightly she turned to the boy. She saw him standing with three others; two larger boys, thugs, Willow figured, and a sour-faced girl.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," she smiled, "just who I wanted to see."  
  
"Really?" he looked mildly confused, but the arrogant smirk didn't falter for long. "What makes you think I want anything to do with a filthy mudblood, and an American one at that?"  
  
Willow coughed to clear her throat. This was it, her first act as an official professor. "I'm not sure why you decided I was a 'mudblood' as you call it, but I think you will be dealing with me quite a bit, Mr. Malfoy. You don't really have a choice. Or rather you do, since if you call me mudblood one more time your going to find Hogwarts extremely unpleasant this term, not to mention your stay significantly shortened."  
  
He just laughed and his cronies followed suit. "Who do you think is going to accomplish that? You?" He jeered.  
  
"Well, yes, with Dumbledore's assistance no doubt. I've heard he's quite good about seeing that his professors are respected."  
  
She almost giggled as Draco's face turned pasty white.  
  
"Professor?" he whispered.  
  
"Of course. You said yourself I was a bit old to be a first year, did you not?" She held out her hand.  
  
"Professor Willow Rosenberg, possibly your worst nightmare this semester." She put her hand down since Draco showed no interest in shaking it. "Unless of course that would be Aradia? You seem to have an issue with ferrets after all."  
  
His pale face became very red as there were a few chuckles from surrounding cabins. Then he stalked off, taking his fan club with him. Willow found herself very grateful Sev had filled her in on Malfoy's encounter last year and the bouncing that accompanied it. She just hoped she'd handled that correctly. It had felt awfully mean.  
  
Now she needed to sit before her knees gave out. So she plopped into the nearest available seat. She found herself next to a smallish boy with a camera almost as big as his head. She was nearly blind for the rest of the trip as he kept snapping her picture.  
  
***  
  
Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess in their compartment when Draco stormed by. He was followed shortly by the Weasley twins who ducked into the cabin. Both were laughing.  
  
"What'd you do to Malfoy?" Ron asked. Hermione glanced up from her book looking curious.  
  
"Nothing!" George gasped. "That's the best part!"  
  
"So what happened already?" Ron asked as he had his bishop take Harry's queen. "Checkmate."  
  
"The new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is on the train." Fred exploded like this explained everything.  
  
"Really?" Hermione perked up. "Where?"  
  
"She's sitting with Creevey. Colin, that is."  
  
"And what does this have to do with Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well," Fred laughed, "he apparently thought she was a student, she is a bit young, and he called her a mudblood!"  
  
Herminone's eyes got wide. "He didn't!"  
  
"Yep!" George chuckled. "And she threatened to sic her pet ferret on him! It was bloody brilliant!" Everyone started roaring as the twins described the confrontation in more detail, even Hermione laughed softly.  
  
A few cabins down Willow had no idea she was already getting a fan club of her very own. 


	4. Potatoes Airborne

Willow seated herself at the long table between Severus and Professor Flitwick. The little man on his colorful pillows kept looking around her at Snape and giving her strained smiles, apparently trying to be comforting. Willow could understand why. The hate-filled glower Sev was tossing in her direction could have melted diamonds. And Flitwick had no way of knowing that under the table Severus was actually rubbing her knee soothingly. It made her want to chuckle, but then she'd remember the game.  
  
The feast itself had barely started and the first years were being sorted into their respective houses. Willow tried to pay attention, but Severus kept moving his hand higher up her thigh and it was becoming quite distracting. She swallowed hard once before turning to glare at her lover. Leaning in slightly she hissed at him. "Stop that!"  
  
"Now why," he purred in his silky voice low enough that only she heard, "would I want to do that?"  
  
"Cause if you don't I'm going to kiss you senseless and ruin all your fun." She snapped also in a low voice.  
  
He smirked. She glared more. She desperately tried not to smile when his next words reached her. "Not all my fun, Willow. Not even close." And his hand continued to inch upwards.  
  
She was about to respond when she heard Dumbledore say her name. She was being introduced. She stood quickly, hearing Severus's hand smack the table with a satisfying thump as she did so.  
  
Willow expected her introduction to be accompanied by the usual polite responses, perhaps a little mumbling. She did not count on catcalls and a large magical banner that denoted the Gryffindor table as her personal fan club. The three redheads she had met and the black-haired boy held it up. They were all grinning and the older girl she had seen them with was apparently casting something. Suddenly all of the letters on the banner became little miniature ferrets and jumped off the cloth. They started dancing, and there was a decidedly girlish shriek from the opposite table. Willow was blushing furiously and stood in stunned shock.  
  
That was until Severus yanked her back into her seat. She turned to look at him and his face was pure storm clouds except for the mild amusement dancing in his eyes. Her leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You will have to tell me exactly how it is the entire Gryffindor house has adopted you. And why?"  
  
She looked at him, her face pale and eyes wide. "I have no idea." She whispered.  
  
***  
  
Harry had never been so mad in his life. How dare Snape grab Willow like that! She would probably have a bruise on her wrist tomorrow. And judging by the expressions on his and her faces, it wasn't just physical abuse the poor girl was facing. Snape kept whispering to her, and Harry was certain he was threatening her. Whatever he was saying now had obviously gotten to her because she was really pale. He didn't know how, but Harry intended to make Snape pay for any harm he caused the new professor.  
  
"Harry? Harry, you okay?" he heard Hermione ask, but he couldn't stop looking at the head table. Willow's face had regained some color, but Snape was still muttering to her, and now she seemed to be getting angry if the red infusing her face was anything to judge by.  
  
"Oy, Harry, I know the new professor's a looker, but think you could join the conversation here?" George said. "We're planning ways to kill Snape."  
  
"I'm in." Harry responded, still not removing his eyes from the scene before him.  
  
***  
  
If Willow had known that only a few feet away there were several people planning on killing her boyfriend to protect her, she probably would have burst out laughing.  
  
As it was, she was too busy blushing and trying to scowl at the same time. Severus was trying to take her mind off of being embarrassed by just embarrassing her in other ways, not to mention causing a certain amount of physical discomfort since there was no way she was getting to his chambers anytime soon. And, in between his propositions, which included a few potions she was sure he had to be inventing, he kept reminding her to frown. After all, they were supposed to hate each other. Given what he was doing to her, and that his hand had returned to its meandering, she wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to jump him or strangle him right then and there.  
  
The dilemma was solved when a large glob of mashed potatoes came out of nowhere, well actually from the area of the scarlet and gold table, and hit Severus squarely between the eyes. The entire hall went dead silent except for herself. She burst out laughing.  
  
Next to her she heard Severus speak, and this was definitely not his sexy voice. "Mr. Potter, that will be fifty points from Gryffindor and you can meet me after dinner for the rest of the week for detention." Then he turned to her. "Professor Rosenberg, kindly stop that cackling."  
  
He must have seen her horrified expression because when he sat he leaned in and whispered "I had to say something, love. Besides, it really isn't funny. How would you like to be covered in potatoes?"  
  
Willow just looked at him with the most innocent expression she could muster. Then in her most alluring voice she barely whispered "I'd prefer chocolate."  
  
She watched his lips twitch and gave him a smug smile. 


	5. A Private Joke

As far as Severus was concerned the feast was too long. It was time that could have been better spent with the sweetness of chocolate on his tongue. And never mind that he didn't particularly like the stuff. Anything that was laced with the taste of Willow was heavenly. He took a deep breath and shifted slightly in his seat. It was going to be a long semester if he kept the charade of disliking her up. And then there was the issue of Malfoy.  
  
Originally, he had intended to just make the boy miserable as his head of house. However, in light of the game he and Willow were playing, that would be most difficult to explain. Which didn't mean he was going to let the boy off the hook. Draco was going to pay for calling his beloved a mudblood.  
  
Suddenly, Severus had an idea. He leaned over to Willow and whispered quietly, "May I borrow Aradia this evening?"  
  
He watched her throat as she swallowed her pudding. He was so intent on the task he almost missed her response entirely. "Why, Sevvy? Planning on eliminating the competition?"  
  
He growled slightly and made sure his expression was more fierce. "No. I do not need to resort to such tactless measures to secure my position." He let his voice lower into the tones he knew affected her most. "Of that you can be quite certain."  
  
She bit her lip softly and he had to restrain a moan. How was it this woman could inflame him with such small gestures? He shifted again in his chair.  
  
"Um, okay, but nothing bad is going to happen to her, right? You're not going to test potions on her or anything, 'cause that could be bad, and I really like her."  
  
He just let her go on for a few moments. He wasn't really sure how to stop her since the only think that came to mind was to kiss her until she couldn't breath. And that was hardly appropriate behavior at the head table. Still she showed no sign of winding down.  
  
".I mean she's so sweet, and she licks my nose, and-"  
  
"Professor Rosenberg, would you please stop that insipid chatter?" he snapped loud enough to be heard. Might as well get two things done at once.  
  
He was relieved to see that unlike earlier she did not take his gruffness to heart. Instead she played along. She pitched her voice such that it could not possibly go unnoticed by anyone in the hall. It was an interesting trick as it seemed when she spoke that her volume was merely a mistake made out of anger.  
  
"I'm sorry, Snapey, that someone actually enjoying themselves is so hard on you. However, you can either yank the nettles out of your ass and join in, or you can just suck up and deal. Your choice."  
  
For the second time in one night the hall was filled with silence.  
  
Severus knew that for show he'd have to storm out now, which, considering his diminishing control, wasn't a bad idea. However, he still needed an answer. So he stood and leaned into Willow's personal space, and hissed "No harm will be done, can I borrow her?" From a distance he knew his body language screamed rage. The quiet gasps only confirmed this.  
  
Willow, however, was struggling not to laugh right in his face near as he could tell. He was struggling not to kiss her so they were fairly even. He growled quietly to remind her to respond. No doubt she was lost in some mental rambling. He watched her swallow a few times before she nodded ever so slightly. Without response he headed to her room.  
  
***  
  
Willow restrained herself from watching Severus leave. It would hardly lend credibility to her disliking him if she couldn't take her eyes off him. Nor would it be a good idea for her to jump up and follow him. No matter how much she wanted to.  
  
And what did he want with her ferret anyway? He didn't actively dislike Aradia or anything, but still he'd never really wanted to bond either. He just wasn't a cute and snuggly animal kind of guy. Not that she minded, but-  
  
"Willow, are you quite alright?" she finally heard Flitwick say. She got the impression that he'd been talking to her for a bit.  
  
"Um, yeah, I'm fine. Just lost in thought."  
  
Flitwick nodded. "If you are concerned about Severus, I assure you he is all bark. He won't lay a finger on you or anything."  
  
Willow was saved from responding by everyone staring at Dumbledore as he burst out laughing at apparently nothing. He was also coughing from trying to swallow pumpkin juice at the same time. She gave him an innocent smile, and he winked in return.  
  
Everyone else just looked perplexed. They couldn't imagine what was so funny. 


End file.
